


奇幻夜

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian





	奇幻夜

博子哥出道五周年快乐专列发车了！

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

画中蓝忘机x画师肖战x赛车手王一博 

为啥我一开车

前奏总是这么长 这么的有灵魂 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

肖战近来总是频繁做同一个梦，本以为是最近接单太多压力太大所致，可当他交掉最后一张画稿打算好好睡一觉时，那怪梦又如约而至。

肖战几乎是毫无挣扎的，就掉入了自己的梦境。冰冷的风裹着细小坚硬的雪粒向他砸来， 一转眼他已经赤足置身于一片白茫茫的雪山之中，即便是在梦里，肖战还是感同身受的觉得冷，虽然他也知道这根本冻不坏他。

悠扬的琴声总是在这时候响起，肖战就会循着琴声而去，只是雪山太大，风暴太急，肖战每次走不了多远，就自己醒了过来，一摸都是手脚冰凉，一整夜都再也捂不热，虽说肖战怕热，可现在却是冬天。

肖战闻着琴声慢慢的走，他数着步子，却踏过了昨晚他醒来之时的那一步。

“魏婴。过来。”

肖战茫然环顾四周，寒风吹得他几乎要睁不开眼睛。

”魏婴。”

“我不是魏婴！”肖战伸手挡住眼前的风，大声询问，“你又是谁？你在哪儿？”

琴声又响了起来，肖战总算又确定了一个方向，朝着那边走去，那是一片冰山峭壁，琴声却正是透过这峭壁而来，肖战隐约觉得这场景有些熟悉，却一时又记不起来，他这些天太忙了，脑子里总是各种甲方的奇怪要求，扰的他心烦。

肖战抬手想要摸一摸这峭壁，却在刚触碰到时，就被一股强大的气流裹了进去，肖战穿过那石壁，猛的摔进了一池冰冷的水中。

“好冰…”池水堪堪过膝，只是这里面的水过于寒冷，冻的他牙齿打颤，刚爬起来就小卝腿一软就要往下倒，却不想落入一个宽厚的怀抱，有人抱住了他，将他从水里捞了出来，紧紧抱在怀里，“魏婴，你来了。”

那是一个广袖白袍的古装男子，肖战靠着他的肩膀，双卝腿也搭在他的臂弯，远离了那寒水，肖战却越来越觉得他十分眼熟，好像…好像在哪里见过。

那男子抱着他上了岸，岸上不过十来尺宽的地方，临水落了一座琴台，上有一架雪白古琴，男子将他放在琴几上坐下，伸手抚他的脸，“魏婴，你怎么样，冷吗？”

肖战这才看见男子正脸，是极为俊秀的一张脸，剑眉凤目，挺鼻菱唇，头上束冠，额前系了一条一指宽的淡蓝色抹额，正中是一云纹银饰。

肖战的记忆好像一下子涌现一般，他一下拉住那人的衣袖，“你是蓝忘机对不对？”

“魏婴，你怎么了？”那人微微攥了眉，问。

“不不不，你认错了，我不是魏婴。”肖战忙道，他想起来了，前阵子《陈情令》热播，他表妹拜托他画几张蓝忘机和魏无羡的同人图，还点名想看寒潭洞场景，为此他还特意去看了几集电视剧，他还为此设计了一个冰天雪地的大环境，没成想他刚画完蓝忘机，就接了不少单子，还很急，自然就把表妹这免费的图随手一存，丢到脑后了。

“说什么胡话？”蓝忘机伸手搭了肖战的手腕，肖战试图抽手，却被他一把握住，“魏婴，别乱动。”

“我真的不是魏婴！”肖战知道自己是在做梦，有些哭笑不得，又疑惑自己为什么还不醒，蓝忘机牢牢握着他的手腕，问：“你不是魏婴，怎么会到这里来？”

“我…”我在做梦，你信吗？

“魏婴，我等你好久。”蓝忘机伸手抬起肖战的下巴，吻了上去。周围冷，唯蓝忘机的唇很热，肖战被亲的有些怔住，刚回过神来一挣，双手即被蓝忘机单手制住拉到了头顶，他力气颇大，肖战被抓卝住是一点都挣不开。

“我真的不是…唔…”肖战一张嘴，蓝忘机灵巧的舌头便钻了进来，下颚又被牢牢把握在蓝忘机手里，蓝忘机大拇指在肖战下巴上摁一下，他的嘴便分的更开，“唔…我…我…不是…”

蓝忘机皱着眉，分开看他，似乎被他惹怒一般，琴几上那琴忽然自动一声脆响，一道蓝光闪过，肖战被一股强劲真气卷起，丢进池中。

“魏婴！”蓝忘机飞身扑了过去，将他抱住，两人一同落在了水里，不料这处池水却颇深，肖战一时竟踩不到底，紧紧扒在蓝忘机身上，“好冷…我好冷…”

他紧搂着蓝忘机的肩膀，双卝腿也不由自主的紧紧环着蓝忘机的腰，生怕掉下去再也爬不起来。蓝忘机眸色暗了暗，声音都带了一些嘶哑起来：“魏婴，别动了。”

“我也不想啊！”肖战委屈极了，他摇了摇蓝忘机的脖子，“我们上去吧，这水里太冷了。”

“你为何不认我？”蓝忘机问。

“我不是不认你，我真的不是啊…我，我答应你，等我回去我就把魏无羡给你画上去！我保证…”肖战冻的都要意识模糊，蓝忘机却无动于衷，抱着他在水里那么呆着，肖战如何哀求都没有用，渐渐失去知觉。

“好冷…”

恍惚间好像有一双温暖的手握住了他冰凉的双脚，将他的温柔的包裹起来，熟悉的气息钻进鼻子，许久，他的脚终于有了一丝回暖。

“嗯。”肖战拉着长长的鼻音，满足的哼了一声，将双卝腿从缩起来的姿势转为伸直。

“睡觉总是踢被子，又不开空调，能不冷吗？”有人在他耳边说了一句，气流带的肖战耳朵发卝痒，他懵懵懂懂的睁开眼睛，王一博的脸在他眼前放大。

“宝贝，我回来了。”王一博低头吻他，肖战喉咙里“嘤”了一声，委屈的眼泪都快掉下来，这人出国比赛这么多天，提前回来了竟没有告诉他。

“怎么了？”王一博捧着他的脸，轻轻为他揉了揉眼尾，问。

“王一博，我好想你。”肖战说道。

“我这不是回来了吗？”王一博迫不及待的脱掉衣服，掀开被子压了上去，又去扯肖战的睡衣，然后一件件从被子里又丢出去。

王一博身体很热，肖战搂着他，热气便好像会动一样从王一博的身体过度到他身上，王一博低头亲他的脖子，肖战便仰着头，拉出一道优美的颈部线条给他，王一博吻的投入，肖战的身体总带着一股若有似无的香味，令他心驰神往，在国外的时候就想的不行。

“唔，这里。”肖战捂捧着自己的胸口，殷卝红的小点从指缝中漏出来，肖战说，“好涨。”

王一博便透过他的手指去吸，舔的时候连着指缝一起，另一边也不要放过，握在手里揉卝捏，他的爱人今天好主动，是因为小别胜新婚吗？

肖战叫他吸的胸高高卝挺着，腰便悬着，空出一道拱形弧线，王一博顺着那弧线往下摸，便是挺翘浑卝圆的两团肉，王一博把它们抓在手里，抬着与自己胯骨处相碰，下卝身抵在一起厮卝磨，热气四溢，肖战抓着王一博的肩膀，将手指伸进他的头发里，王一博每抬一下，那手指便无意识收紧，酥卝酥卝麻麻的刺卝激感从王一博头皮处炸开，他起身去吻肖战，又抬着腰一下又一下的去撞着肖战的下卝身，两条火热的东西在碰撞中笔直坚硬，肖战难以自持，偏王一博又勾着他的舌在纠缠，只是这样哪够，肖战想要更多。

王一博坏笑着，伸手将两人的东西握在一起，再抬腰自己的去磨肖战的，他舔卝着肖战的耳朵，问他：“今天想要几次？”

肖战浑身红透，沁着一层薄汗，眼尾泛红，断断续续的回他，“你想…几次，就…唔啊…我，我要…呃…”

肖战紧绷的身体颤了好久，猛的塌了下去，王一博压着他，手指往他身后钻。肖战的身体极易被打开，或者说极易被王一博打开，这是为王一博准备好的肉体盛宴，肖战伸手扫开王一博额前的碎发，王一博眼神中带着欲卝望，也带着宠爱，他吻着王一博的鼻尖，说：“一会儿用力好不好，我今晚想要你粗暴一点。”

王一博只觉得天花板上炸开了一朵又一朵的皇家礼炮，他在虚幻的轰鸣声将肖战的腰抬起，撞进肖战湿卝润紧致的身体里，肖战一瞬间痛的皱眉，浑身都抖，王一博掐着他的腰，那手指仿佛要陷进肉里，肖战难耐的抬了抬腿，让他动。

王一博确认着他的表情，才轻轻动了两下，听见肖战“嗯”了一声，他伸手搂住肖战的肩膀，用力顶卝弄起来，肖战仰着头承受着被填满的感觉，他现在觉得热了，好热好热，从内到外，连哈出的气都是热的，蒸的他口干舌燥。

“被子…不要被子了…我好闷…”肖战的时候软软的说，王一博叫他磨的理智全无，一边不停的操卝弄一边又将那床厚被子掀开，肖战总算如了意，捧了王一博的脸伸了舌头出来同他接吻，王一博最喜欢他咬他的嘴唇，说他像个小动物一样。

“好快…好爽…”肖战嘴里开始无意识的，说着一些自己听了都面红耳赤的胡话，王一博狠狠的戳到了他内卝壁上那点凸起之处，这么一个小小的凸起，可真不好找啊…王一博撑着手，抬腰猛干，肖战下腹一阵紧缩抽卝动，竟是又射卝出一股白卝浊液体。

“啊…”肖战爽的双目失神，微张着唇，王一博每动一下都似乎带着一股强烈的电流席卷他全身，他发着抖，直到体内被王一博射卝出的东西填满。

“宝贝，你好棒。”王一博喘着气，压在肖战身上，肖战像是从水里捞起来的一样，脸上身上全是香汗，王一博伸舌去卝舔肖战的下巴，只觉得又咸又香。肖战哪怕这样，都一脸清透，他样貌生的好像神赐，叫人着迷。

王一博抱着他，慢慢的翻了个身，让肖战趴在自己身上，肖战将下巴顶在王一博胸骨正中央，视线落在王一博凸起的喉结上，王一博喉结生的优越而性卝感，连同如钻石对角线一般的下颚线条，是肖战最喜欢的地方。

肖战像只猫一样，一下一下的舔卝着那喉结处，王一博享受着这短暂的平静，揉着肖战的腰，同他说比赛的事情，这次得冠军了，差一点就被对手超了，不过还好我想到了你，我说了要拿冠军奖杯给你做生日礼物的。

“好厉害哦。”肖战亲他。

“那当然，我的赛车水平现在已经是国内顶尖…”王一博笑道，肖战却动了动腰，还含卝着王一博东西的后面也跟着一缩，感受着那东西已经又慢慢坚硬卝起来，肖战咬着王一博的下巴，“我说的才不是赛车呢…”

王一博抓着他的腰往上一顶，肖战立刻溢出一声呻卝吟，王一博知道他等不及了，干脆哄了他自己动，肖战自己撑了一会儿，又无力的趴了下去，他手脚都软了，根本动不了了，“一博，一博，你来…”

肖战软软求饶。

王一博就等他自己玩的浑身无力呢，抱着他坐了起来，换了个跪坐的姿势，肖战挂在他身上，紧紧搂着他肩膀，双卝腿也挂在他腰上，王一博开始动了起来，肖战叫他顶的几乎要飞出去，只觉得自己浮在半空，不抓紧就要坠入深渊。

这角度又深又爽，王一博叫他夹的欲卝仙卝欲死，之前射卝出的东西随着动作被他带出来，又捅卝进去，那地方又湿又紧，畅通无阻，热的不行，王一博虔诚的吻着肖战的嘴角，谢谢我的宝贝，你给了我最好的冠军礼物。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“宝贝，你忙完了吗？”王一博把外卖摆好，去书房叫肖战。

肖战对着电脑，上面是一张蓝忘机和魏无羡的同人图。

“我把魏无羡给你画上去啦！以后可不要再把我拽到梦里了，我们家一博要吃醋的。”肖战小声说道。

“你这说什么呢？吃饭了。”王一博走了进来，“这什么呀？”

“哦，我表妹拜托我帮她画的啦。”肖战说道。

“走，吃饭去。”

“嗯。”

end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
